Bonded
by qheventer
Summary: ON Hiatus...Rex makes a friend, when he's captured and tortured by Asajj Ventress, that will help get him through his nightmares. But will they be able to stay together, or will the Republic tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first SW:TCW fanfic I've submitted. I have another in the works as well as still working on this one. I just wanted to post a chapter to see what everyone thought.**_

 _ **Going off of wookipedia, this in set during the time in which Asajj actually goes back to work for Dooku. It is post Five's death so none of the guys that died before then will be in this fic. Also after watching "Bad Batch" I went with Jesse become an ARC during Rex's capture in the fic. Echo hasn't been found yet by the Separatist, hence Ventress' interrogation of Rex.**_

 ** _As always, I don't own anything having to do with Lucas Films nor do I claim to. My characters are my own. I wish I owned the clones but I only came up with names for them. I might just keep them though._**

* * *

Pain. Rex's new best friend. He used all his strength to lift his head to stare at his captor. He was hanging by his wrists, armor stripped off, blood soaking into his sleeve from the bonds cutting into his wrist. When he saw who stood before him his insides churned and wished he hadn't looked.

Asajj Ventress. What did she want? She sauntered up to him, hips swaying as she walked, and grabbed him by the chin. Fek his head was throbbing.

"Tell me every thing you know about the republic fleet's movement and all their battle plans," her voice was seductive but, it sent an unpleasant shiver down Rex's spine.

"No," He simply said.

"You will tell me," he could feel her prodding his mind with the Force.

Rex resisted. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her in his head. He thought of everything but what she wanted. Throwing image after image of useless information towards her. He clenched his teeth and grunted in pain and he breathed heavily through his nose.

His wall, he was suppose to put up his walls so she couldn't get in. Like Ashoka taught him. Ashoka...

 _He'd stood beside her during the briefing. Suddenly he felt it. A tendril of the Force in his head that he'd grown to associate with General Skywalker, why was he checking Rex's head out now? Rex started thinking about bolo ball, what he wished he could have for lunch, and other useless things. He felt Skywalker leave his head, he'd never get use to that feeling nor did he like it._

 _It felt wrong._

 _It left him feeling disturbed. And when the briefing was over he left as quickly as he could without looking too conspicuous. But she had to follow him, catch up to him and stop him._

" _Captain, are you Ok?" She looked concerned._

 _And that's when he felt her trying to get in his head too. He panicked and deflected her. She looked surprised._

" _Rex?" She was still holding on to his arm._

" _I have to go, commander," he said and pulled free._

 _Later she found him coming out of the ship's gymnasium._ Oh no. _He thought._

" _Rex, can I talk to you?"_ Gah, she used my name! _He remained outwardly calm but inside he was panicking._

" _Sure, commander," it wasn't in him to deny a superior._

" _Let's go some where more private,"_ Fek! _He was kicking himself in the shebs now._

 _He followed her. He was glad he'd showered after working out. He wished for the rest of his armor, not having worn his upper body armor to workout, he felt vulnerable. She led him to her small quarters. Now he really felt fekking nervous._

" _Uh, commander-" he began._

" _What happened this morning?" She asked him, they hadn't even gone inside yet._

 _He looked around. "Nothing,"_

" _Rex, that wasn't nothing, you deflected me out of your head!" She said loudly._

 _Maybe going inside was better than standing in the hallway for everyone to hear. He opened the door and shoved her in and locked it._

" _Hey!" She exclaimed._

" _You can't tell anyone about that," he hissed._

" _Why?" Fek, why did she have to be so inquiring? Why couldn't she just drop it?_

" _Is it normal, for a clone to do something like that?" He crossed his arms._

" _I don't know," she admitted._

" _Well, neither do I. But I'm not going to start asking every trooper about it either," he leaned against the door and sighed._

" _Rex, talk to me. When did you discover you could do that," she spoke sincerely._

 _He would look at her as he recounted the tail of Teth and how Ventress tried to use the Force to get him to trick her and the general._

" _She went in you head?" Ashoka was shocked._

" _Then General Skywalker started doing it. I don't know why. I just started recognizing how it felt after she forced her way in," he sat on her bed and his hands over his face. "I just sort of think about random things when I feel him there."_

" _Rex, that's not okay! We need to say something to-"_

" _No!" He stood up again, facing her. "Besides, you did it!"_

" _I was trying to figure out what was wrong. You were standing right beside me, Rex. I could feel you getting anxious," she poked him in the chest._

 _He looked away._

" _You need to learn how to block others out but, not be so obvious," Her voice softened._

" _And you're going to teach me," He used his_ 'this is a bad idea' _tone._

" _Yes, yes I will," She smiled._

Rex woke up on the floor in a dark cold room. The floor felt like stone. It sucked all the warmth from his body and he shivered uncontrollably. This was kriffing nuts!

"Any time now, general," He said to himself. "A rescue would be greatly appreciated."

Then he got a realization that no one might come for him at all. He was a clone. Did they rescue clones that were captured in the heat of a retreat? What was his life worth to them? Clones died all the time and they just kept going.

 _No! No, don't think like that! They'll come. They're my friends. They'll come for me, they have to._

* * *

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. He was still shivering. The door to his cell opened and the light blinded him. Rex fought his captors. He managed to kick one in the stomach but the other knocked him in the head with something hard. He felted dazed as they drug him out and the movement made him feel nauseous.

They hung him by his wrists again. He gritted his teeth as the metal bonds cut through already damaged flesh. She was back, this time she really didn't look happy.

"You will tell me this time, clone," She growled.

"What was the question?" He feigned confusion.

"The battle plans and fleet movement!" she said loudly.

He winced as her voice was not helping his aching head.

"What about it?" He asked, keeping his voice calm.

"You will tell me everything you know," she waved her hand.

"No. I won't," he smirked.

Ventress growl, she lifted her arm and squeezed her hand. Rex felt ribs on his right side go. There was a loud crack, reminiscent to a stick being broken. He let out a pain filled cry.

"Tell me!" She yelled at him.

"Go.. Fek... yourself," He said through clenched teeth.

She stormed up to her and put her hand on the side of his head. Rex shot up his mental barriers and she pounded on him.

"If that's the game you want to play," she smirked.

Rex felt a burning sensation in him mind. He clench his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. His head felt like it was on fire. He cried out again when he felt like he was at the edge of his limits.

 _Teeeelllll me the plaaaaannsss..._

A voice echoed in his brain. He whimpered through his clench teeth. He kept his walls up but it was getting harder. He just needed to out last her patience.

 _Tell_

 _Me_

 _About_

 _The_

 _Fleet_

The voice. He realized it was her.

"NO," he cried out.

She withdrew from him, she was angry. Rex gasped for air. He felt something warm trickle from his nose and down to his lips, it's coppery taste told him his nose was bleeding.

She faced him, frowning hard. She lifted her hand and squeezed the air. Another, much louder snap, and his radius snapped. He cried out again and whimpered. The weight of his body felt like it was going to pull his arm apart.

"Take him back," told his masked handlers.

They drug him back, not being careful of his broken arm or ribs. They tossed him in and this time when he hit his head he blacked out.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be added one week from now.**

 **If anyone wants to follow me on Deviantart my user name is qhrider25, tumblr qhrider28.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I'm still kinda figuring out where I'm going with this but, I hope ya'll enjoy it. If not, oh well, I'm still going to share it regardless. Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter by the way, I was not expecting anything lol._**

* * *

" _Why do I need to learn how to meditate?" Rex said with annoyance._

" _It'll help you learn how to use the walls you make in your mind," Ahsoka was a bit excited to be teaching Rex about this kind of stuff._

" _But I won't be able to meditate when someone is trying to poke around my head. So, what's the point in doing it?" He opened his eyes and saw her sitting cross legged in front of him._

" _So when you're caught by surprise you'll have the tools you need stay calm," she said patiently._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes again. "I can stay calm, besides, this is just going to put me to sleep,"_

" _Fine, we'll do it your way then," she snapped._

 _Rex felt a sudden forced entrance in his head. It was smooth, warm, and wispy. He didn't fight it._

" _Rex!" She reached over pushed him in his shoulder. "You were suppose to block me!"_

" _Oh," He opened his eyes and blinked._

" _Don't let me in," She told him._

 _He closed his eyes and smiled. "You feel different than General Skywalker."_

 _He felt her again, he let her in._

" _Rex!" She snapped._

 _He felt his face heat up and he spoke quietly. "It's hard to block you out. You feel different in my head." He avoided looking at her._

—

Rex felt like a herd of banthas had run him over. He groaned. His arm and ribs throbbed. His head felt like it was going to explode and it was making him nauseous. No, he had to throw up, now!

He rolled over to his left side, his good side, and pushed himself to his hands and knees. His stomach squeezed in on itself and hot liquid rushed out of his mouth. His ribs protested greatly. Again, his stomach squeezed, he didn't get much up that time. He couldn't help the tears that fell. His stomach squeezed again, all that came up was bile. He couldn't contain the sob, his ribs were screaming.

After a long moment on his hand and knees he rocked back on his knees, holding his broken arm close to his broken ribs. He wiped his mouth and lied back down on his left side. He was cold but, he wasn't shivering any more. That was bad right?

Rex woke to hot wind on his face. No, not wind. He was still in the dark cold room. Breath! The instinct to flee took over and he scrambled away until he found a wall. Pain erupted from his ribs and arm. His head throbbed too. He moaned and held his arm close to chest. A clicking noise started up, it got closer and he had no where else to go.

Something touched his boot and he wiggled his foot. Then to his horror, it was climbing on his legs. Four feet. It's back feet slipped off his legs but it walked straight up his thighs until the hot stinky breath was blowing in his face. It was warm blooded, it's warm feet were planted on top of Rex's cold thighs and it leaned forward, putting more weight on Rex.

Claws pricked through Rex's body pants and poked at his skin. It sniffed his face with a wet nose. It licked at the dried blood under Rex's nose and on his lips. Rex spit and wiped his mouth. The creature sniffed his neck, down his chest and to his bloodied wrists, and started licking the blood with its hot tongue.

"Stop it!" Rex shoved the creature. He tweaked his ribs and gasped, then let out painful moan.

The creature sniffed at Rex's busted arm, then pushed its nose towards his ribs. It sneezed.

"Serves you right," Rex told it.

It yipped.

"I don't have nothing for ya," Rex told it. "I can barely even see you."

It whined.

"You're not licking me," he said firmly. He heard the clicking, it's claws on the stone, he decided. Then it curled up beside his legs and huffed.

Rex leaned forward, wincing as he put pressure on his ribs, and reached across to try and touch the creature. It had silky hair and it was warm.

 _Rrrriagh!_ It barked and jumped up. Rex felt teeth on his hand but it didn't break skin.

It whined the Rex heard it scurry away. Then the door opened. Rex wished he could scurry away. He squinted against the light, when he could finally see he looked around. The creature was huddled in a corner to his right.

It had yellow and brown fur, big pointy ears, a long snout, and long tail, it was some sort of canine. But Rex could see darkened matted fur on its back. It must be wounded.

In the center of the room there was a broken stone pillar with a box mounted to the flat top. The guard walked in at hit it with his huge fist and it blinked on. He tossed a blanked at Rex then set one of Rex's own ration bars, from his pouch on his belt, next to the light box.

When the guard shut the door behind him, the room was filled dim blue glow. Rex pushed himself up and staggered to the pillar. He grabbed the ration bar and broke a piece off, he didn't think I he could eat but, he want to see if the furry canine would eat it. It would also let him know if they poisoned it.

"Hey, you hungry?" He swayed, his vision started to swim. He decided standing wasn't a good idea and slowly stumbled to the wall and eased himself down.

The animal lifted its head and looked at Rex. Slowly it slinked up to him, like a feline. Rex noticed multiple areas on its back were matted with dry blood. It sniffed at the piece of dried food. It tested it by using its tongue to lick it. It quickly made the decision that the food was no good but sneezing and shaking its head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Rex's eyelids were getting heavy.

He slowly slid down on his side, he reached for the blanket and wrapped it around himself. The canine like creature yipped and tilted its head. It stood there observing him. When Rex was settled it curled up against his stomach. It's warmth was all Rex needed to fall asleep.

—

" _Seriously?"_

 _Rex laughed. They were having another session. It had become a regular thing now when they were on the ship. He'd meet her at her quarters and he'd practice using the barriers he created to keep her out of his head. Or away from other thoughts._

 _He'd even learned to lore her down certain thoughts and memories and into a trap. It was always something immature he'd lead her to._

" _You're such a child," she teased him._

" _Given my age, I could be," He smiled. He did that more in their sessions too, smiling._

 _It was her presence in his head that did it. Ahsoka's Force signature was warm and airy. It made him feel weightless. He was starting to think he was becoming addicted to having her in his head._

" _Who are you, and what have you done with my stoic captain?" She asked._

 _He didn't know how to explain to her she was making him this way. He didn't want their relationship to get weird. If he asked himself, he'd admit he loved her. But he wasn't sure what kind of love it was. He'd rather be her friend than risk losing her or having a strange tension between them._

" _I'm not stoic," he looked down at his hands in his lap._

 _She smiled and grabbed them and he looked up at her. He felt so small compared to her right now. He felt her in his mind again and closed his eyes. He was filled with feelings of comfort, warmth, friendship, and love. He hung onto the last one._

 _He could feel her push in a little farther, sending him that feeling of love again, followed by comfort, and friendship._

Friends. Best friends. _He thought, yeah. He could do best friends._

 _So could she, because he felt her happiness in his mind. So he showed her how, in his mind, how she made him feel._

 _They were floating, holding hands, and just floating through the sky, through clouds. It was the best description he could come up with to explain how he felt._

* * *

 **See ya'll next week.**


End file.
